


Only For Her- Hubert's Birthday Fic

by SammiWritesFanfiction



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Hubert von Vestra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiWritesFanfiction/pseuds/SammiWritesFanfiction
Summary: Hubert knows something is going on; everyone is acting far too suspicious. So when Edelgard relieves him of his duties early, and gives him the day off the next day, his suspicions only grow. But when he returns to the room he shares with his wife, Byleth, everything falls into place.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Only For Her- Hubert's Birthday Fic

Hubert tutted, tapping the tip of his quill on blank parchment. He knew something was amiss; and he really didn't like not knowing what it was.

Especially when he was sure his wife, Byleth, was at the center of it all.

It had driven him mad all day, not knowing what she was up too; and his usual prickly mood was only worse as a result. He was pretty sure he had given poor Ferdinand a heart attack earlier, given how Hubert had reacted when the orange haired man had made a simple suggestion.

“Hubert?” It was Lady Edelgard who called to him now, her violet eyes soft with worry. He glanced up at her, the frown that had permanently traced his face all day softening. Behind her, Ferdinand stood, his hand resting on the Emperor's shoulder. Hubert couldn't help the glare he gave him; whether he was her husband or not, Hubert saw no need for him to be at _every_ briefing. “Are you okay?” She asked.

“There is no need for concern, Lady Edelgard,” he told her, waving a hand dismissively. “I am quite alright.”

“Really?” Something clearly amused the Emperor, her lips tugging into a grin she tried to hide behind the hands she held clasped in front of her face. “Because you seem... colder than usual,” she spoke her words carefully. “And you almost scared poor Ferdinand to death.”

Hubert sighed again, running a hand through his ebony hair. “I apologize,” he murmured. “Perhaps I am just tired?” he offered as a way of an excuse.

“Perhaps....” Edelgard's eyes flickered with something other than concern; cunning, he realized. She _was_ planning something! “Maybe you should retire early for today.”

“T-There is no need.... I am fine.”

“Nonsense,” Edelgard rose from her chair, shooting Ferdinand a look that did not go un noticed by Hubert. “Please, Hubert, I insist.” Her hand came down on his own shoulder now as she smiled sweetly; _too sweetly_ he realized, “Go, get some rest.”

“As my Lady commands,” Hubert stood, stretching wearily, before bowing languidly. He sighed a final time before making for the door.

“Oh and Hubert,” Edelgard called out to him as his hand gripped the door. He glanced to look at her, his brows furrowed. “Take the day off tomorrow as well, I insist.” Hubert stood rooted to the spot, his mouth open ready to protest, when he saw that flicker of cunning flash in the Emperor's eyes again.

Oh something most certainly was amiss, and his beloved Emperor was most certainly in on it.

Well fine, he told himself almost bitterly. Two could play at her game.

He bowed once more, leaving the room in almost a sulk.

Edelgard chuckled once her friend was out of the room, unable to hold back any longer.

“I do believe our poor friend is flustered,” she mused, just as Ferdinand bent and kissed the top of her head, a chuckle rumbling in his own chest.

“It is quite the sight, is it not?” her husband mused. “What do you think he will do when he realizes the truth?”

“Oh I believe we will get quite the reprimand in the coming days,” she told him, taking the hand he offers her and rising from her chair. “But it serves him right for forgetting his own birthday.”

* * *

Hubert sulked all the way back to his chambers, wrenching the door open, resisting the urge to slam it shut. He knew he was being ridiculous; and yet part of him hated the feeling of being left in dark.

“You're back,” a soft voice calls to him, pulling him from his position against the door. He opens his eyes, taking in the room at last, frowning at the sight in front of him.

The room was awash with candle light; and although this wasn't unusual, the addition of the rose petals strewn around the room, as well as sliver domes covering what was clearly dinner, rose his suspicions further.

Add to that his wife, sat at her dresser, wearing what appeared to be a silk robe of deep red, her dark green hair held in her hand as she brushed the silken strands.

“Byleth? What is all this?” he hadn't meant to sound so suspicious, yet the way Byleth's eyes widened in shock, accompanied by the way she bit her bottom lip, Hubert guessed he had come across a little harsh.

“Perhaps it is too much,” she mused, standing from the chair she was in and walking over to her. Hubert gulped, taking in her state of undress properly for the first time. The red silk robe she wore clung to her curves perfectly, dipped lower in the front to show her ample bosom; and the slit up one side was quite distracting as it showed her beautiful milky thigh off to the room. He took a steadying breath as she drew closer, placing a hand on his cheek. “I wanted to do something special for you, that's all. Should I not have?”

“No!” he tells her, perhaps a bit too firmly again as she jumps a little. “No, it's fine. Just unexpected, that's all....” he bends to greedily kiss her, relishing in the way she pushes herself closer to him, his hands travelling to her hips; gripping at the fabric gently so he does not rip it. “Do what do I owe this surprise? Is there a special occasion I am unaware of?”

“You – You mean you don't know?” Byleth seemed confused. “Hubert, don't tell me you don't remember what tomorrow is?”

He frowned, taking a moment to try to recall. “I can't say I do,” he admitted in defeat a moment later. “Care to enlighten me.”

Byleth chuckled. “Honestly, only you could get so wrapped up in your work that you forget such a special day.”

“I-It's not our anniversary is it?” he asks mortified. Was he that bad of a husband he had forgotten something a sacred as his own anniversary.

Although now that he really thought about it, it hadn't been a year yet; nor was the weather warm enough for it to be their anniversary, having married under the warmth of the Blue Sea Moon sun.

“No, it's not,” she told him. “Hubert, it's the 16th day of the Great Tree Moon,” she supplied helpfully. “Meaning tomorrow is.....”

“Oh....” his eyes widened in realization. “Oh!”

Suddenly his whole day had made sense. The way that Byleth had all but shooed him out of the door this morning, the way Ferdinand had been trying to take over some of his duties; and even the way Edelgard had dismissed him early and given him the day off tomorrow too.

“I wanted to do something special,” Byleth tells him, taking his hand and pulling him further into the room. “So I made us some dinner. And I figured we could spend the whole day together tomorrow, so I asked Edelgard....”

“I see, so you are the reason she dismissed me early; why she and Ferdinand have been acting strange all day,” Hubert sighs, instantly at ease.

“I may have asked her this one favor,” Byleth smiles fondly. “I just wanted us to spend time together, is that so wrong?”

“Wrong? No....” Hubert pulls her close, running a hand through her soft hair before cupping her cheek. He steals another greedy kiss, before pulling back. “If I had known this was waiting for me, I would have returned much sooner.” Byleth blushes, a beautiful pink hue that spread across her cheeks.

Hubert gives her no time to speak the words she clearly wants too, surging forward and capturing her lips again, sucking and biting her bottom lip in a way that caused her to moan. Smirking, Hubert's hands travel down her back, cupping her arse and squeezing, before he lifts her into his arms and makes for the bed.

“What about dinner?” Byleth mumbled, breaking the kiss briefly.

Hubert's smirk widens. “I find myself a different kind of hungry right now,” he tells her, his lips finding her neck, biting a bruise just above her collarbone. Byleth moaned again, her hands gripping his hair tight; a surge of pleasurable pain pooling in Hubert's groin.

* * *

When Byleth's feet hit the bed, she almost falls backwards, were it not for the strong arms holding on to her, lowering her gently; even if it means breaking their kiss.

She looks up, seeing Hubert hover over her, a predatory glint in his eyes as he smiles down at her; looking like he had won the greatest of prizes. He shucks off his cloak, throwing it haphazardly; uncaring where it lands. She barely has time to take a breath when his lips meet hers again as soon as he crawls on top of her, her hands coming to rest on his shirt, gripping the fabric to pull him as close as she can, till their bodies are flushed.

He breaks away to give her another smile, his hands moving from either side of her head to pull the sash of her robe undone, the sliken fabric sliding from her body; exposing ivory flesh, scar littered but beautiful none the less. Her large breasts; dotted with painfully hard nipples, jiggle as she breathes; and even now, even after seeing every inch her of her a thousand times, Hubert still finds his heart beating erratically; his mouth dry, as he looks upon her.

“I am going to enjoy slowly unraveling you, piece by piece,” he murmurs, leaning forward and ghosting a kiss just above her navel. He feels her shudder; he knows the tone of his voice, low and authoritative mingled with veiled seduction, was enough to get her wanting more; and if the hand that reaches for his hair is anything to go by, this will be a thrilling game indeed.

“H-Hubert...” her voice quivers as he kisses down her body, fingers running down towards her hips, gripping the curves there gently so even the small amount of squirming she is already doing means she cannot go anywhere.

He smirks against her skin as he kisses his way down to trimmed forest green curls, moist already despite the lack of attention the area has received. He hums appreciatively, spreading her thighs wider to allow him access to her cunt. He blows on the sensitive nub, eliciting an almost huff like moan from his wife, the hand in his hair tightening impatiently. Hubert chuckles softly, kissing either side of her warm entrance; the sight of her taking a calming breath, her legs trembling causing further heat to radiate through him.

Leaning back for a moment, he undoes his cravat, throwing it aside, nimble fingers undoing the top few buttons of his white shirt. He begins to pull off his gloves with his teeth, slowly stripping the leather away.

“Hubert.... I swear,” Byleth mumbled, lifting her head from the pillow it rested on. “I swear if you don't touch me soon, I'll....”

“Patience, my love,” he croons, shooting her another predatory smile. “It'll be worth it, I swear.” He saw her gulp and nod as he returned to removing his gloves, her purple eyes glassy with arousal as she bites her bottom lip. Once the gloves are off of his hands, he slides his now naked fingers back down her thighs, bringing her knees up as he does.

Taking a steadying breath himself; after all he is only human and the sight of his wife coming undone beneath him with little effort is almost too much for him to bare, Hubert dives forward, his lips and tongue finding her moist pearl hidden between a labia curtain. She shudders, gasping as he strikes gold and he feels her whimper as his lips suckle upon her clit. He brings his left hand up, sliding a finger into her entrance, inwardly delighted when it slips in with ease.

He knows it won't take long for her to cum; the joint ministrations of his finger, curling deep inside her and his lips and tongue toying with her will break her soon, but Hubert enjoys the way she pulses around him, the sweet taste of her juice on his tongue causing the erection still confined in his pants to become painfully hard.

“H-Hubert...I'm....” Byleth cries, giving him little warning before her orgasm hits, hard. She screams in pleasure; loud enough for the entire castle to hear, Hubert guesses, her cunt squeezing around his finger as hot juice squirts onto his face, dribbling down his chin and onto the sheets below them. Hubert can't help the lust filled moan that escapes his own throat as he swallows the cum he can, placing one final, almost reverent kiss upon her clit as he coaxes her down from her high.

When he leans back again, she is on him instantly; fingers curling into his shirt as she pulls him down for a kiss, her tongue parting his lips and entering his mouth causing him to moan. Her hands slide towards his pants, nimble fingers undoing his belt and tossing it aside without even breaking the kiss. Hubert hisses as she hooks a finger into both his pants and underwear, pulling them down in one quick motion, his erection springing free.

The way Byleth looks at it when she breaks the kiss, licking her lips in wanton desire almost makes Hubert blow his load right there and then. As he removes his pants properly, freeing his legs, Byleth undoes the remaining button on his shirt and slips that off his shoulders too. Now finally naked, Byleth takes in the wondrous sight of her husband before her. Running a hand down his muscular torso she grabs a hold of his cock, her hand barely able to fully encompass the thick throbbing body part. It is painfully hard, its tip already leaking as she runs her thumb across the slit, Hubert shuddering, a tiny moan escaping his lips. She does it again, and again, teasing little sounds out of him, much to her delight. She smirks.

After a few more torturous strokes, Hubert's hand comes to grip her wrist, stopping her actions.

“If you keep that up, I won't last much longer,” he admits, a flush of arousal across his cheeks. He brings her hands up above her head, securing them both in the grip of one of his hands, before lining himself up with her entrance, the head of his cock pressing teasingly against her. He takes another breath, before plunging into her warmth, biting the inside of his mouth in an attempt to not lose the small shred of control he still has over himself.

He sets a slow pace, dragging his cock slowly out of her to the tip, then back in, teasing them both towards the finish line. After all, Hubert wasn't ready for this to be over quite so soon.

Byleth moaned below him, her legs wrapping around his hips to hold him in place, her hands coming to rest on his back. She was flushed, her skin slick with sweat, her hair stuck to her forehead, her lips kissed bruised. And she had never looked more beautiful.

“Oh, Hubert!” she was becoming vocal again, a sign she was getting closer. “Harder...” she moaned as his cock hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her. “F-Fuck me harder, p-please!”

“You're wish is my command,” he tells her, his voice a dangerous whisper as his lips seek her neglected nipples, alternating between the two as he bites gently on the stiffened buds, eliciting another cry of pleasure from his wife. His pace between her legs quickens, the slap of skin on skin sinful when mixed with their joint moans.

He knows he wont last longer; but he knows he will outlast her and that, after all, is what makes the game so fun.

“Oh – oh... Hubert!” he feels her pussy twitch, more slick coating his shaft as a second orgasm hits her, her back arching as her nails dig into his back, as she milks his cock. He growls; an almost feral sound deep in his chest as he feels his own orgasm coming.

“B-Byleth...” he gasps, burying his head between her breasts as he comes, hard. He pants as her hand comes up to run through his hair, coaxing him through the pleasure with soft mutterings of love.

He's pretty sure he blacks out for a moment; though he cannot be sure.

All he know is that in that moment, he had never felt so loved.

* * *

They lay together, legs tangled together under the sheets, Hubert's arms around her, the fingers of his left hand running through her hair. Byleth's head is on his chest, her own fingers tracing circles on his skin. Hubert sighed contentedly, pulling her closer and pressing a soft kiss on the crown of her head, closing his eyes.

If anyone could see him now, they'd call him a softie; Dorothea especially.

It's amazing how little he cares about that right now.

The whole world could burn around them; and as long as they were together, safe and warm, it wouldn't matter to him.

He sighs. The woman in his arms had changed him far more than he had realised. She had made him feel emotions he had long since cast aside in his bid to help Edelgard with her goals.

But now the war was over; and the scars were beginning to heal, Hubert felt he'd earn't the right to a little happiness. To a small corner of a larger world that was just theirs and their's alone.

And he wouldn't give that up, give her up, for anything.

“I think dinner is cold,” Byleth murmurs, breaking the comfortable silence that has fallen between them. Hubert chuckles.

“That's fine,” he tells her. “I have everything I need right here.”

He feels Byleth move, opening his eyes in time to see her staring at him, a look so full of love Hubert instantly feels a blush creep across his face. She smiles fondly, a smile reserved only for him. “You really are a softie sometimes, you know that?” she tells him.

He huffs.“I'm still a cold, calculated tactician,” he argues, although his gaze is soft as he cups her cheek. “You just.... broke through that hard exterior I had in place, that's all.”

“That a bad thing?” she gaze is questioning.

“Not at all,” Hubert shifts, sitting up a little to kiss her lips. “But only because it's you.”

“I love you.”

“And I love you, Byleth.” He lets her head fall back onto his chest, placing his hand back into her hair, his fingers massaging her scalp. She hums appreciatively, snuggling ever closer to him, craving the warmth of him.

“So, what do you want to do tomorrow?” she asks. “We could always go for a picnic outside the city? Or we could go to the market? Or... uh...”

“Byleth...”

“Yeah?”

“You're rambling again,” he tells her, smiling. Her cheeks flush crimson as she bites her bottom lip.

“R-Right.... sorry,” she hides her face from him and he chuckles again, lifting his right hand from her hip to place a finger under her chin, lifting her gaze to his again.

He smiles softly at her. “It really doesn't matter what we do,” he says. “We can do whatever you'd like.”

“But it's your birthday,” she reminds him gently.

“I know. But I am more content with simply your company than anything else.”

“Hubert....” She looks stunned, her lips tugging into a smile as she kisses the palm of his hand. She jumps a little when the bell tolling midnight sounds softly through the city of Enbarr. “Look at that,” she smirks, shifting so she straddles his hips, leaning down to cup his cheeks in her hands. “It's officially midnight. Happy Birthday, my love.” She kisses him greedily, his hands on her back as he deepens the kiss. When she pulls back, she is smiling, her eyes so full of love again that it makes Hubert's heart skip a beat once more.

Illuminated by candlelight and starlight, Hubert fears he was incorrect earlier, when he had mistakenly called her the most beautiful he had ever seen her. As right now; despite losing the Goddess's powers, he had never seen her look more god like.

“Thank you, my love,” he murmurs, pulling her down for another kiss. Their night was far from over; which was just how he liked it really. After all, it really had been far too long since they had made time for each other his way.

And when I came down to it, Hubert really didn't mind dropping his defenses a little. Especially when it came to Byleth.

But only when I came to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, this was a tough thing to write, namely because i struggle with smut. And boy is that smutty. Also i can't be the only one that has a thing for Hubert's voice. Also he always came across as a very dominant person, hence his dominating personality here. Phew... is it hot or is that just me. I uh, may need to lie down lol.


End file.
